Blueberry
by The Mad-Reader
Summary: Hot Pie is shocked and angry at the revelation that Arya is a girl, so he starts arguing with her. Gendry desperately wants the Popsicle Arya is eating. One Shot Vignette with some AryaxGendy at the end. Review!


Blueberry

"What do you mean you're a girl?" Hot Pie asked incredulously.

"I mean," Arya said, liking the delicious, last blueberry popsicle-since Lady Blueberry who makes them died the day before by torture of the Tickler, "I am not a boy."

Gendry was sitting next to them, about to tell them to shut the hell up when he noticed Arya eating the last popsicle, _his _popsicle, the one Lady Blueberry had made specifically for _him._

_What the hell?_

"But you said your name was _A_rry, Arry is a _boy's _name!" Hot Pie exclaimed, with much emphasis.

"_Yeah_, I _know _I did, it's called _lying." _Arya said mockingly, taking a bit out of the popsicle, "Damn, this is one good popsicle."

Pain shot through Gendry's heart, "You took the last popsicle…" he whispered just as Arya said, "What's the big deal if I'm a girl or a boy, anyways?"

Hot Pie shot her a murderous look, "We were pissing in front of you and talking about girls!"

"Don't worry," Arya said innocently, "It's not as if the girls were real!" she laughed loudly when she said that, not hearing Gendry whisper, "It was _my _popsicle…"

"What did you say, Gen?" Arya asked, off-handedly with a toss of her shock-haired head.

"That was _my _popsicle…" Gendry rasped.

Arya looked at him as if he had two heads, "You mean this," she said, when he nodded, she continued, "Aw, sorry Gen, here you can have the rest." She waved the popsicle in Gendry's face.

"I don't want it…" he said softly, as if he could eat it after she had defiled it!

Arya mistook his disgust, "Really, thanks," and continued to eat the popsicle.

"You beat with you sword!" Hot Pie yelled as if it were a sudden revelation.

"Yep," said Arya finishing the popsicle, "So?"

"You're a _girl_ and you _knocked_ me _down_! I _lost _to a _girl!"_ he said, with much emphasis.

"Arya finished the last popsicle…" Gendry said slowly, when Arya went to reply, she and Hot Pie stared at him.

"Wow, what's up with you and that popsicle, man?" Hot Pie asked.

"IT WAS THE LAST POPSICLE!" he roared, banging his fists against his thighs.

Hot Pie and Arya shared a scared look, "Okay…" they both said.

"I can't believe I got beaten by a girl," Hot Pie moaned once more, covering his round face with his chubby hands, "not even a big girl. I got beaten by a girl who is the size of a gutter rat!"

Arya frowned at that, "You know that covering your face and not being able to see me doesn't mean I've gone out of hearing range." She said matter-of-factly, "I beat you once and I'll beat you again if you don't quit your stupidness!"

Gendry hugged himself, "No…more…popsicles…" he said, then he dug his fingers into the muddy ground of the pen they were in, "No…more…no…more…"

Hot Pie and Arya shared a worried look for a moment, then, Hot Pie, remembering his own woes, said, "_You_ only _beat_ me because I was _surprised_ that a _gutter rat_ like you would even _dare_ hit someone as _big_ as me." Using his emphasis again.

"You _know _Hot Pie, I _don't _think your _Baker _friend taught _you _how to use _emphasis _right." Arya replied mockingly.

Hot Pie gasped indignantly and said, "How _dare-"_

"I WANT A POPSICLE!" Gendry roared just as Hot Pie yelled, "YOU GIRL!"

Arya shook her head in abandon, "You know what? I sick and tired of you two idiots! You with your popsicle and you with your wounded pride!" She turned to Gendry, "You still want your popsicle!"

"Yes…" Gendry said.

"Well have it!" then Arya got up and kissed him full on the mouth, pressing her tongue hard against his until she was sure he tasted the blueberry, "There! Now," she said, balling her fist and standing over Hot Pie, "You," she pointed, "You want to fight me!"

"NO!" Hot Pie squeaked.

"Pity," she said, even though she socked him in the nose for good measure, "I'm going over there and I don't want to talk to either of you idiots again!"

Angrily, Arya stalked off to another corner of the pen, leaving Gendry and Hot Pie to stare in her wake, "I can't believe she hit me!" Hot Pie said rubbing his nose, frowning.

But Gendry grinned, touching his lips, feeling light-headed and goofy, "I can't believe she kissed me!"

**And…Yeah. So I was bored while eating a Blueberry popsicle and for some reason I though what Hot Pie would think of these sort of treats and for some reason this formed. My imagination is weird, and I have a lot of these weird little vignettes for various ASOIAF characters: Dany, Jon, Tyrion, and so on thought up. So tell me what you think and if I should do more!**


End file.
